You picked me?
by om-universal-vibration
Summary: This is a story about a girl that is not the hottest,the strongest, the sadest, the boldest, or the most witty girl. She is beautiful, soft spoken, graceful, and has a little bit of spunk to her. OCxJack R&R please
1. sound in the night

**Ok so this is my first so review and tell me how it is…and be truthful I need constructive criticism.**

**_Disclaimer—I don't own any of the "real" characters, just the made up ones._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

She woke with a start and fell to floor in a haze of confusion. She thought she had heard a gun shot and was not keen on finding out where or who it had come from. Isra Smith was not a paranoid girl however, she was very cautious. Isra heard footsteps coming closer to her door and dashed into the closet and under some dirty clothing before hearing the door open and a deep voice call out "Are you playing games girl?" It was a voice Isra knew all to well, a voice she had heard all her life, and a voice that made her feel safe. "Isra where are you daughter?" Isra waited till her father was rather close to her hiding place and when he was right where she wanted him she threw off the clothes, opened the door and pounced on her prey.

"What the….!" her father said almost falling over with the sudden weight that had attached itself to his back.

"Papa, I caught you!" Isra laughed and climbed off her father.

"So you did." Her father said rubbing the back off his neck in contemplation.

Isra's laughing soon slowed to a stop and was replaced by a look of confusion. "Papa what was that noise?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well….I don't know….which noise?"

"Which noise?" Isra repeated to herself. "There was more than one noise?"

Her father sighed and motioned for her to sit on her bed. She did as she was told and when she was comfortable in the spot she was in her father sat next to her and began the explanation.

"I was in the kitchen helping your mother tidy things up when I heard the first one. It sounded like a gun being fired. I figured it was nothing and continued putting things in there place. When your mother and I where finished she went to bed and I went to the living room to look over some maps of the area. As I sat in my chair I heard a different noise, it sounded like a tree being chopped down but not exactly. I got up from my chair and peeked out the door. I couldn't see much, as you know it's been rather foggy as of late, but I could see a lantern in the distance. I went back to my chair and maps for a while but went off to bed before to long. As I lye in bed waiting for sleep to take me I hear another gun shot only this one is much closer than the last, in fact it was in front of our house. So I got my sword and gun expecting to see some fighting when I got there. When I opened our door there was nothing……well that's not quite true there was blood other than that nothing. I went and put my weapons away and climbed back into bed. A short while after I heard another shot, it was not as close as the other but not far enough away for my liking. Right after that shot I heard what I now know as you falling out of your bed." He finished his long tale with Isra still listening intently, looking at him with her bright eyes.

"So…..that…..that was it?" Isra said a little disappointed in his long but unexciting tale.

"Well….yes."

"You're sure there is nothing you want to add to your tale?" she asked trying to get a little more from him.

"Yes I'm sure."

She sighed "well at least no one was hurt….that we know of."

He chuckled "if you say so"

"Well I do" she said with tone that said the conversation was over. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"You where good to hide I would have never found you if you hadn't attacked me" he said in a firm but loving manner.

She beamed at him "well that was what I was going for!" she said happily.

"Goodnight girly" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Papa" she said as she drifted off to sleep.

He stood his ground against the drunken giant of a man. He himself was half his opponents size and far more intoxicated. As the giant stumbled toward Jack, his gun raised, Jack found himself at the wrong end of the pistol and wishing he had neglected that last tin of rum.

"I'll tell ye what mate what do you say we forget this little squabble of ours, head back in the bar, and I'll buy you some rum. What say you to that?"

The giant thought it over and just as he was about to give Jack a hole in his body as an answer, Jack ducked and jumped to the right missing the shot by inches. Jack jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. "Guess that's a no then." He said pulling out his cutlass and taking a stance. As the giant man was realizing that he had not shot his target and that he did not have the mind to load his pistol, he clumsily pulled out a cutlass of his own.

A fierce sword fight broke out and it was drunk giant versus drunk pirate, Jack didn't like his odds, for not only was he the drunkest of the two….he was also the smallest. The giant made a hard thrust toward Jack that he narrowly missed. As the giant gave another swing his sword caught in Jack's leaving the pirate sword less.

"Well then let me just…." Jack ran down the street and though he was fast the giant had a longer stride than he and soon caught up with dear ole Jack.

The giant gave a chuckle and was ready for the final blow when Jack noticed a broom near the next house. He reached for it and at the last second blocked a killing blow. Jack's eyes widened then turned hard. The battle continued but didn't last for much longer seeing as Jack's "sword" was quickly becoming a twig. Just as Jack was sure he was done for, the house they where currently standing in front of lit up and soon the front door opened to reveal a man, but more importantly and man with a gun as well as a cutlass. The three of them stood for seconds before the new man aimed and fired upon the giant.

"I trust you'll be moving him to a more remote area" he said staring Jack down.

"Of course mate, and thank ye" Jack said unsure if he should move or not.

Something caught the mans eye and Jack turned to see what he was looking at. Another man was looking out his front door at the scene that had just taken place. The two men nodded at each other and both shut their doors leaving Jack to drag a now dead giant man to the bar. "I could use some help" he said softly, as he did so the once lit house turned dark as night. "Thank ye" he said sarcastically.

Jack made it half way to the bar before finding trouble. A friend of the giant saw his dead companion and pulled out a pistol. just as he was ready to fire a man that Jack knew very well got the upper hand and took the shot first, shooting the giants friend in the back.

"Well it took you long enough" Jack exclaimed

"Sorry captain had a bit of trouble finding where ye went to" Gibbs said

"Good now that you're here help me with this oaf!" Jack motioned to the dead giant and Gibbs nodded while grabbing the feet.

"To the depths then captain?" Gibbs asked with a look of distaste about his features.

"Nay, he shall have a proper burial…so leave him near the bar."

"Aye captain."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**ok so seriously i want to know if i spelled anything wrong if the grammar is off anything you have to say is greatly appreciated!**_


	2. deadly news

**Sorry I intended to write another sooner but I went on a mini vacation. So here we are thank you to those that reviewed I appreciate it!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isra awoke the next morning to birds chirping and the smell of a beautiful spring morning. She stood and dressed for the day in a simple powder blue dress, it was one of her favorites for the simple fact that it was light weight and easy to move around in. when she arrived in the kitchen she found her mother busy cooking breakfast, a chore which she normally enjoyed, however this particular morning she looked as if she where about to cry every time the bacon popped.

"Ma, are you alright?" Isra asked a tad afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Of course I'm ok don't I look ok!" her mother now had a look on her face that reminded Isra of a goose demanding to be called a swan.

"Yes Ma…..but you seem a little upset." Isra took a step back expecting the woman to explode at her in a very unpleasant manner.

"…….Isra……" her mother was very silent. She stopped her cooking and sat Isra down.

"…..last night….." the older woman sighed.

"What Ma? What happened?"

"It's Nathan…..last night he…" she fell silent again. Isra was getting nervous. Nathan was a good friend of Isra's, they had been friends since they where both little, and where always teasing each other about one thing or another. As of late Nathan had fallen in with a bad crowd, one that killed the weak, rapped the innocent, and stole from the poor. Isra was worried that he would get caught and hung, or that one of his new "friends" would tell him to kill an innocent person, or even that he would die to protect a man that didn't deserve to live.

"Ma…..what happened to Nathan?" Isra gave a very stern look and held her mother's hand "It's alright, tell me what happened."

"I….I can't you'll have to hear it from your Father!" with that she went back to her cooking and ignored all Isra's attempts at getting her to talk. Finally she gave up.

"Then where is Papa?"

"He is down at the pub, something happened and Peter needed his help."

"I'll go to the pub then. Do you need any help cleaning up?"

She shook her head "no, now go on and see your father, he's expecting you."

As she stepped out of her door she immediately noticed the pool of dried blood in the street. She shuttered and said a silent prayer for the soul lost in the night. She turned and started her walk to Peter's pub. She chuckled to herself and thought "_what an original and creative name 'Peter's pub' could he have made the name any duller?_" Peter was not a very exciting man, except when he had a few pints of rum in him; then again a few pints of rum will do that to anyone. As she got closer to her destination she became more and more worried about Nathan. She didn't know why but she felt cold and a small part of her was angry. "_angry_?" she thought "_why would I be angry_?" she shuttered and rubbed her arms trying to make herself warmer but it did no good she was cold on the inside, she could feel it seeping out of her bones and chilling her blood. As Peter's pub came into view she quickened her step and soon reached the doors. She paused before opening them, taking a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what would be waiting for her through those doors. She took another breath and opened the door.

There at the bar stood her father, he was in deep conversation and did not hear her enter. She took a step closer and cleared her throat. He looked up and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down and asked peter for a drink of water. He nodded his head but did not move. Her father ignored the look of confusion on her face at the way peter was acting.

"Isra I lied to you."

Her father's sudden confession shocked her but she soon gained her composure and responded.

"About what?"

"Last night a man was shot in front of our house….Peter shot him and I saw it."

Isra looked at peter mouth a gape. Peter was like an uncle to her, he had been a friend of the family for years and was present at her birth, and she would never imagine him being capable of killing a man.

"Wha…why!" she stammered

"It was Hagan. He was attacking some scruffy looking man; peter saw him and reacted, to tell you the truth if peter hadn't shot him….I would have."

"Hagan?" she repeated to herself "who is Hagan?"

"He is the boss of the gang here in town….the one Nathan is apart of….."

Peter took this pause in the conversation to explain himself. "Isra I couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore….all the pain he caused you by talking Nathan into being in his gang. I wanted to make you happy again. So when the opportunity came…I just wanted to protect you."

"What where you doing at home on a busy night like last night?" Isra asked in awe of Peter's confession.

"I had Ellie watch the pub, I had been working all week so I took the night off."

Ellie was Peter's wife and a wonderful woman. Isra sighed she didn't like the killing of innocent people but the killing of a murderer……she didn't know what she thought about that. She decided that they would never understand what they did to other people if it never happened to them.

"Thank you Peter." Was all she could think to say, at the moment her head was swimming with that she couldn't bear to share with them.

"That's not all…"

"What else could there be!" she asked still reeling from the first bit of news.

"Well the scruffy looking man dragged Hagan back toward the bar, as far as we can tell he ran into Nathan…." Her father trailed off and looked at her with great sympathy "Nathan was shot last night….that's what woke you up…..I'm sorry Isra"

Peter finally gave her a mug. She looked at its contents and drank it down. Peter filled it up once again with the amber liquid commonly called rum. Isra felt her heart freeze over and that's when the dilemma started. One part of her hated the man that killed Nathan so much she could shoot him herself. The other part knew that Nathan had become a "bad man" and that she would normally be relieved that the world was free from one more murderer, but this was Peter…her Peter.

"Where is he" she said in an icy tone.

"We buried him this morning…we didn't want you to see him like that."

"And where is Hagan?"

"He is ….in the sea….we didn't think he deserved to be placed with all the people he killed."

She nodded her head but did not answer "I'm going to go home and cry myself to sleep…after that I'm going to get up and eat dinner, then we are going to have service where I talk about he and his life, then I'm going to go home and cry again, and when I wake up in the morning I will be alright. I will be different but I'll be alright."

Both men nodded their heads and watched her go.

"Oh…" she turned and walked back to the bar "and I'm taking this" she picked up her mug and walked out of the bar and back to her house. When she got there she ignored her mothers protest and went to her room and did as she said she would.

Jack looked up at the sky watching the stars and steering the pearl deeper into the ocean.

"Captain what's on your mind?" Gibbs asked with concern written in his features.

"The boy….the one that was going to kill me….how old do you think he was?"

Gibbs sighed and patted Jack on the back. Jack lifted an eyebrow at Gibbs.

"Sorry captain." Gibbs took his hand off Jack.

"S'alright just a little weird that's all, if ye'd been a woman I'd have welcomed it, it'd be best if ye remember that."

"Right."

Jack sighed. "So…how old?"

"I'd say 'bout eighteen at most nineteen."

Jack turned the wheel of the ship so sharply Gibbs nearly fell over.

"What's gotten in to ya Jack?" Gibbs yelled

"I'm right here mate, no need ta yell. I've felt strange lately, all…mushy like, but not really, ye know what I'm sayin mate?"

"No captain."

"Nor do I".

"So…..where are we headin?"

"Back see the boy's funeral and pay my respects."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I forgot to tell you this is set at the end of the movies. So next chapter they will meet and it will be good.**


End file.
